Different semiconductor material systems have different strengths and weaknesses, and as such, often lend themselves to different applications. For example, a silicon-based semiconductor material system lends itself to digital applications and low power analog applications, whereas gallium nitride- and gallium arsenide-based semiconductor material systems lend themselves to high power analog applications, such as radio frequency power amplifiers.
Modern electronics often require circuitry that is formed from different types of semiconductor material systems. For example, today's smart phones include both high and low power analog electronics along with a vast array of digital electronics. Given the continuing effort to add more features in ever decreasing form factors, there is a need for techniques to integrate components that are formed from different types of semiconductor material systems. These techniques must be cost-effective and be able to dissipate heat in an effective manner.